Cassie Summers: To Whom it Concerns
by Selyne Nightshade
Summary: Cassie Summers is the daughter of Buffy Summers, Spike, and Angel. This is just a peak into Cassie's life. Sorry for the summary, the story is better than it sounds, promise.


_**Author's Note: **__This poem was on the Rosanne Show and I thought the lesson it teaches was very important. I take no credit for it and gain nothing from it. Also I do not own the characters "Though I wish I owned Spike, Hehehe!" except my character Cassie. _

_**To Whom it Concerns**_

Cassie was in a panic. She hated, hated, hated Ms. Berkins. How could she do this to her? Sighing Cassie stomped into her dad's building and toward the secretary's desk. "Harmony is either of my dads back from New York?"

Harmony shook her head, "Sorry sweetie, nope. Do you want me to call them?"

"No," Cassie held up her hands and shook her head. "No, I was just wondering." Cassie quickly ran to the elevator and pushed the button to take her to the family apartment."

Connor looked up when he saw his younger sister come in looking upset. "What's wrong with you?"

"I hate Ms Berkins." Cassie threw her backpack onto her bed and she went to sit beside her brother on the couch. "Remember that assignment Dad made me do?"

Conner nodded. Angel had been adamant that his sister do her assignments, "Yeah, why?"

"Well now she wants me to go to family night and read it in front of the entire school." Cassie bowed her head.

"You didn't tell dad there was a family night." Conner said. "You didn't tell either of them."

Cassie nodded. She hadn't wanted to tell Angel and Spike about family night because she didn't want to go to family night. People often made fun of her because she liked to write, and read, and because she was different. She was the daughter of a Slayer and two vampires. The Powers That Be had decided that the love between Buffy, Spike, and Angel was so strong that they created Cassie out of all three of them. She had two vampire fathers and a vampire slayer for a mother. Yes she was different. And people noticed. Also Martha Wilson teased her about not having a mother and living with two men.

Spike and Angle decided that the outside world would only think they were her uncles but she just called them dad. No one knew that for real they were her father.

"When do they get back?"

"Tonight," Conner went back to his book.

"Conner, I need help here. Ms. Berkins said she'd call dad since I didn't bring home the slip saying they'd be there."

"Fake your sick."

"You know they'll just send Uncle Wesley up here and make him cast a spell or something." Cassie was turning pale in her fright.

"Why is this a big deal?" Conner asked.

Cassie sighed. "Dad hates poetry. You know how he gets about this stuff. He says only poofs write stuff like that. I don't want him to think I'm a poof. Plus I don't want to deal with Martha Wilson. I'm not ashamed of my dads. But I don't want to deal with her again."

Conner nodded in understanding. She was more worried about Spike than she was about anything else. It was no secret that William the Bloody disliked poetry now-a-days. "I'm sure it won't be that bad."

"Right," Cassie sighed.

"And another thing," a British voice shouted. "You can just swap my deck you bloody poof!"

Spike and Angel entered the apartment game faced and ready to fight.

"I'll be in my room." Cassie hated watching her dads fight. Quickly she stood and went to her bedroom and closed the door behind her.

Conner glared at his dad and uncle. "You guys couldn't have waited till later to argue or at least come in? I mean she hasn't seen you in two months."

Spike and Angle returned to normal and glanced guiltily at each other.

"How's the Nibblet been?" Spike asked concerned. "She seemed upset even before we came in. I could smell it."

Angel nodded," What's up Conner?"

Conner considered not saying anything but determined it was be better and easier if he told them. "Her English teacher made her write a poem for homework last week. Well it turns out her teacher liked it and now wants her to read it on family night at her school. She's nervous and is worried Spike will think she's a poof." He glanced at his surprised uncle. "It's no secret you don't like poetry anymore uncle Spike. She's worried you'll be upset or something, plus there's this girl who's been giving her a hard time about you guys. Say's you're gay and some other nasty stuff."

"Me and Peaches," Spike burst out laughing. "As if I'd ever, even if I went that way." He continued to laugh while Angle tried to not look disgusted.

"What else does this girl say?" Angel asked.

Conner sighed. "I've heard her once say Buffy was a slut and that her dad probably didn't want her and that was why she was stuck with you two. I know Cassie loves you but it still must hurt to not be able to defend yourself against stuff like that."

Spike stopped laughing and growled. "Are you telling me that some little chit is bullying my little girl and telling her lies about her mum?"

Conner nodded sadly.

Spike walked over to Cassie's door.

"Spike," Angel gripped his arm. "Calm down."

"Don't you tell me to bloody calm down." Spike snapped.

"Spike think for a second," Angel pressed. "She's obviously upset already, do you really think it'll help to just storm in there while you're upset?"

For a moment Spike said nothing. "I'm fine. And she needs me."

Angel opened his mouth but Spike beat him to it.

"Yes I'm aware she's your child too. But let's face it she's all I've got," he pulled his arm away from him. "And she's not upset with you. It's me that needs to make this right. So piss off Peaches." Spike knocked on the door. "Cassie, I'm coming in."

Cassie looked up from her desk and quickly shut her notebook.

Spike entered and quietly shut the door. "I'm sorry about coming in like that Bit. And Angel is too."

Cassie shrugged. "Its fine dad, I know you and papa don't get along most of the time."

Spike sighed and pulled up a chair to sit in front of her. "I think you and I need to talk, nibblet."

"About?"

Spike chuckled slightly. "Conner told us about Family Night and a certain chi…err…girl." He locked eyes with his daughter. "Why didn't you say anything, baby?"

Cassie shrank slightly. "What else did Conner tell you?"

"Looks like we've got a decent poet in the family," Spike said kindly.

Cassie sighed sadly. "You hate poetry daddy. I didn't want to make you upset or disappointed."

"Sweetie," Spike swallowed. "I could never be upset or disappointed with you. Not about something like this. Yes I'm not a fan of poetry but that has nothing to do with you." Sighing he realized he'd have to tell her the truth. "Do you know how I got the name William the Bloody?"

Cassie swallowed. "You…when you were evil you used to torture your victims with a railroad spike."

Spike's heart broke at the fact that his little girl knew that. But he wanted his daughter to know the truth. There were no secrets between them. "That's what I made the name, but originally I got that name while I was human. When I was William Pratt," Spike coughed. "When I was human I was a poet, or tried to be anyway. People would often tease me and make fun of my poems. They said my poetry was so bloody awful they called me William the Bloody. So after I became a vampire I stopped writing, for the most part anyway."

Cassie's eyes widened. "Do you still write sometimes dad?"

"When I have inspiration," Spike smiled at his daughter. "So when do I get to hear this poem?"

Cassie sighed. "Tomorrow night. Do I have to go?"

"Your teacher would like you too. And I'm sure Angel is going to want to meet your teachers and hear the poem his daughter wrote."

"What about you?"

"Me too, though without meeting the teacher's part, we'll leave that to Peaches," He ruffled up his daughter's hair and kissed her head.

"I love you, you know that right?"

"I know daddy." Cassie smiled and hugged her father tight. Glad he wasn't upset with her. Maybe Family Night wouldn't be so bad after all.

Angle and Spike stood near the punch table waiting for the other parents to settle down and such. A lot of families had come.

"Did we really have to subject her to this?" Spike asked.

"You of all people should know my answer to that." Angle muttered. "Buffy would want her to have a somewhat normal life. This unfortunately is part of it. Besides we have to meet her teachers anyway."

"We," Spike asked in disbelieve.

"Yes; we, if I have to endure this so do you." Angle said.

Spike growled and began to glare at the people who dared to walk too close by.

"Excuse me, who are you here for?" A woman with red hair and ember colored eyes asked.

"Cassie Summers," Angel said politely.

"Oh, you must be her uncle's. I'm Ms. Berkins." She held out her hand to shake Angels. "You must be very proud of Cassie; she's a very bright girl."

"Yes, we're both very proud."

Ms. Berkins eyed Spike for a moment. "Are you both related to her or…?"

"We're not bloody gay." Spike snapped.

"What William means is," Angel interrupted. "Is that no we're not together we just both have custody of Cassie. Buffy was a dear friend of ours and when she died we took her in. Actually William is my brother."

Spike's eyes widened.

"Oh, I'm sorry I shouldn't have assumed." Ms. Berkins apologized. "You see, a lot of the kids tease Cassie about her situation and she never says anything."

"Which kids?" Spike began eyeing the little brats who were standing around.

Ms. Berkins seemed uncomfortable.

"Please forgive William, he's…he's had a hard day today and he's very protective of Cassie." Angel said while glaring at Spike.

"Oh, that's fine. I'm just glad Cassie has family she can talk to." Ms. Berkins looked at her watch. "It's time to start. It was nice meeting you both." She then left.

"Brothers, what the bloody hell was that about?" Spike demanded. "And what's with calling me William?"

"Well I was hardly going to call you Spike and give her reason to start looking into us. Or have you forgotten that teachers can call social services if they think a child is in a bad… environment?" Angle snapped as he marched toward the auditorium. "And stop glaring at the kids. You know you can't eat them."

"I bloody well can if I want!" Spike snapped back. "They can't just bully my little girl and get off scotch free."

Angle sat down and pulled Spike down beside him. "Spike they're kids, you can't hurt them. No matter how tempting it is. I'm not happy about it either but that's just the way it is. Now be quiet they're starting."

Spike growled but went silent nonetheless. This was going to be a long bloody night.

_**One hour later:**_

"And for our final presentation we have Cassie Summers reading her poem." Ms. Berkins clapped her hands along with everyone else. Spike and Angel sat up strait and clapped loudly.

Cassie walked over to the podium and stared out at everyone.

The room went silent.

"To Whom It Concerns by Cassie Summers," Cassie took a deep breath then began to read:

"_To whom it concerns, Cassie's work will be late;  
>it fell on her pancakes and stuck to her plate...<br>To whom it concerns, my pa made me write this,  
>and I'm just a kid, so how could I fight this...<br>To whom it concerns, I lost my assignment,  
>maybe I'll get lucky, solitary confinement...<br>To whom it concerns, I'm great with the ball,  
>but guys don't watch tomboys when they're cruising the hall...<br>To whom it concerns, I just turned thirteen,  
>too short to be quarterback, too plain to be queen...<br>To whom it concerns, I'm not made of steel,  
>when I get blindsided my pain is quite real...<br>I don't mean to squawk, but it really burns...  
>I just thought I'd mention it, to whom it concerns..."<em>

The hall burst into applause.

Angel and Spike stood up and clapped loudly. Spike brought his fingers to his lips and whistled loudly. "That's our girl!" he shouted loudly.

Cassie smiled and waved to her parents.

Angel nudged Spike. "Go on," and he motioned for him to go to Cassie.

Spike smiled and went toward the stage and jumped up onto it. He picked his daughter up and spun her around. "I'm proud of you nibblet."

"Thank you Daddy," Cassie hugged her dad and waved to her papa who was walking towards them.

"That was great, Cassie." Angle hugged his daughter tightly.

"Thanks Papa."

Cassie took both of her fathers' hands and walked away from the stage happy that she was who she was and that she had these two wonderful vampires for parents.

_**THE END**_

_**AN: **__Just saying again I don't own any Angel or Buffy material nor do I own the poem. The poem 'to whom it concerns' belongs to Rosanne. It was the poem that Darlene Conner said. Please review; thank you. _


End file.
